Another Couple of Miracles, sequal to Miracle
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara and Gil and baby Kaylee in the future, Kaylee's no longer a baby or an only child, She's got siblings. How is this crazy family doing sixteen years after Kaylee's birth? Read and find out.
1. Sixteen years later

**Alright thank you to all who have wanted and waited nicely for me to write this sequel, so without further waiting I give you the next part of Miracle. Note: this is in the future but will have flashbacks to fill in what we missed about the Grissom family over the years.**

"Kaylee Anne Grissom! Get your butt down here now!" Sara screeched up the stairs waiting for her sixteen year old to come down the stairs.

"Chill, mother, I'm here, what do you want?" said the teen easily, as if nothing had happened in the last twenty four hours.

"What do I want? I want my nice, well behaved, respectful daughter back. Not the one who decides it would be alright, I tie her sister up in duck tape, then tape her to the mail box. And defiantly not the one who decided to put her brother in a dress and hoist him up onto the side of the banister and leave him there, until her parents got home and found them that way." Sara yelled.

"Okay, so I'm sorry?" Kaylee offered up as an excuse.

"You're sorry, oh honey believe me you are going to be sorry. Go pull up your hair, and put on those ripped jeans and a black tank top, you're coming with me. But first you're going to apologize to Miranda and Samuel." Sara commanded.

Kaylee just glared at her mother.

"Move your ass, now!" Sara hollered pushing Kaylee towards the den, where her father sat with her younger twin siblings.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Sam and Miranda." Kaylee mumbled out before heading up the stairs to change.

Sara flopped down on the couch, next to Gil as, Miranda and Sam, went to go play. "I thought you said the age difference between Kaylee and the other two would be alright, not a death match everyday." Sara huffed out.

"Well I thought it would be, but did you think to ask Kaylee what happened, before yelling at her? I mean we all know she can cause enough trouble for anyone to go crazy, but your two little angles in there can do their fair share of damage and they normally take it out on their older sister, so maybe she had a good reason for what she did." Gil countered.

"You see this is why we're the perfect team, I'm mean and you're nothing but nice. I'm going to put Kaylee to work, then when she's done and I'm not so mad, maybe we can talk about what why she did what she did. You go watch the other two." Sara said going to meet Kaylee at the bottom the stairs.

"Okay follow me." Sara said coldly, not acknowledging the pout on her daughters face, because it was the exact same one she made.

"You are going to clean out and reorganize the garage, then clean all three vehicles, inside and out. Maybe after that you won't feel like picking on your eight year old, brother and sister, you have the rest of the night to finish, and to make sure you do as I say, hand over the cell phone." Sara said holding out her hand.

Kaylee opened her mouth to say something rude, but then clenched her jaw, deciding it was better to just be quite as she handed over her purple blackberry.

"Okay, get started." Sara said leaving. Kaylee sighed as she got started on the cars.

"This is what I get for saving there little butts." she grumbled.

After about an hour of watching his oldest daughter, slave away for something he was sure was a misunderstanding, Gil went outside to talk to Kaylee.

"Hey, grease monkey, want to tell me what really happened." Gil called to Kaylee who was under his car at the moment, fixing something, she always was more of a boy, than a girl, playing with cars instead of dolls, now she fixed the cars.

"Okay, fine I guess." she said coming out from under the vehicle. Gil couldn't help but smile, her long brown curls were up in a pony and her clear face was marked with grease and her blue eyes had the undeniable spark, which meant she was beyond pissed, just holding it in, knowing that going head to head with her mother would get her nowhere.

"Those little terrorist decided to let the dog inside and give him a hair cut, which by the way I had to fix, because they got bored halfway through and thought it would be fun to make a mud bath in your tub then spread it all over mom's white bedroom carpet. The grand finale was while I was trying to clean up those messes, so they wouldn't get in trouble, they came out here, and somehow got mom's gun and shot out the tires on your car and mine. So I taped them up away from each other, so I could leave to get new tires, and fix them before you and mom got home." Kaylee said in an aggravated tone.

Gil wasn't sure if he should to laugh or not, because as odd as what Kaylee told him sounded, this was nothing new at the Grissom household. "Okay, but you could've locked them in their rooms." Gil asked.

Kaylee threw up her arms exasperated, "I tried! Miranda, would pick the lock from the inside and Sam would unlock and clime out his bedroom window."

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry honey. I promise they'll be paying for this for a long time." Gil said rubbing Kaylee's shoulder.

"Yeah, right. Mom won't do anything and won't let you anyway. She likes them way to much to do anything wrong, me however, can't do anything right. Well her punishment is served, I'm going out, tell her she can ground me when I get back, because we all know that's going to happen." Kaylee said, wiping her face off then, grabbing her keys out of her pocket and getting into her car.

"See you later." she yelled out the window before letting off the clutch and hitting the gas, as she peeled out of the driveway. Gil just shook his head. How the hell was he going to fix this one? Sara was going to be beyond pissed at Kaylee, even though she had done nothing wrong and was only trying to fix the damage the other two had done.

This was sure to be a fun night.

**Okay so what do you think? You like it? I'll try to update soon, but you all have to play nice and leave me a review!**


	2. Remembering

Kaylee knew leaving her house like she did was probably not smart of her, considering the thin ice she was walking on. But on the other hand, all her parents seemed to think was that she was some built in babysitter and wasn't worth their time. Well except for her father. He was the one parent she knew she could rely on. She really didn't want to think about why her and her mother had such issues.

Of course in their bad history both were to blame, but Kaylee, seemed to be the only one actually trying to move on and mend their relationship, her mother would rather ignore her, and pay every other amount of attention on Miranda and Sam. Now granted they were only eight, so they had no idea what was going on, and did need attention, but that didn't mean Kaylee should become invisible.

It was thoughts of that horrid night just a year ago, that motivated Kaylee to move towards the keg at the party. She never was a party girl, didn't like them, but drinking by yourself wasn't much fun. At least here she had boys and music. She knew what she was doing was wrong and would make her parents cringe but that didn't stop her any. Tonight she really didn't care.

Well ,at least until she saw her Aunt Catherine burst threw the door to take Lindsay back home. Kaylee tried to move out of the way but it was too late, Catherine had seen her.

"Kaylee Anne! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Catherine nearly shouted at her as she gripped her arm.

Kaylee was only able to come up with one logical answer at this point because she had, had one too many drinks, "I'm drinking, what does it look like?"

"Not anymore let's go, Nick will drive you home." She said gripping each girl by the arm, and leading them outside.

"Here, take her home, while I deal with Linds." Catherine said handing Kaylee off to Nick.

"Hey, Kay, what brought you here?" He asked as he took the keys from her and placed her in the front seat of her own vehicle.

"My mother." Kaylee mumbled, as she turned over to stare out the window. By the time Nick had driven her home she had fallen asleep, so he carefully scooped her up and carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed, before going back down to talk to Sara and Gil.

"

Well she's passed out on the bed, and her car is safe in the yard. I'm not sure what's been going here, but I've got to tell you, a drunk Kaylee isn't normal. Neither is her saying that Sara is the one that drove her too it, so I'd maybe have a conversation with her." Nick said before leaving.

Sara was hunched over the island in the kitchen, eyes closed tight, breathing deeply.

"Sara, I know what happened with Kaylee last year wasn't good. But you've got to get over it, or we're going to lose her. Kaylee's barley treading water, she's just now going back to normal. So things like today should not be happening. The twins are out of control and you just let them, whether that be because you don't want to confine them and have a repeat of last year, or because you see them differently than Kaylee, I don't know. But, I do know that this has to stop. Kaylee just wants her mom back, and she deserves that. Especially with what happened. Do you think she's not sorry or guilty about it? Because trust me she is, I've seen her cry herself to sleep over it almost every night since it happened." Gil said coming to stand beside her.

Sara took a deep breath before replying, "I don't know. Maybe you're right, maybe I hope that I won't have to go through that again with them. But I feel guilty, every time I look at that girl. It wasn't just her, it was my fault too. And maybe I thought if I blocked her out it wouldn't hurt so bad. But I never meant to hurt her. I'm a horrible mother."

"Sara you are not a horrible mother, but you and Kaylee both need to deal what happened that night. So that you can move on." Gil said wrapping Sara in his arms.

"I know, but I don't know how. I don't want to bring it up and end up causing her more pain. I don't want her to go back to that dark place. Miranda and Samuel couldn't even go near her. Their own sister. I just feel so lost. I don't know what to do." Sara mumbled into Gil's shoulder.

"Well that's why you've got me. And all three of our children are asleep. So maybe you can start by telling me what happened in your own words, and then I can help you know how to maybe talk to Kaylee." Gil suggested as he moved them over to the couch.

"Um, okay, but you already know what happened." Sara said looking confused.

"That's not the point, the point is to talk about it, not just hide it away. That won't help anything." Gil replied.

"Okay, here goes." Sara said as she began to relive that night.

"_Mom we've got to go or we're going to be late to the doctors." Kaylee called as she pulled in her coat_

"_Alright." Sara replied irritated at even having to go the doctors on the first place._

"_Mom, are you alright?" Kaylee asked softly as they drove down the dark icy road._

"_No, Kaylee I am not alright. How could you have been so stupid? Were you not listening to me anytime I talked to you? What are we going to do to fix this one?" Sara seethed as she drove._

"_Mom I said I was sorry. And I take full responsibility for my actions, but it's just a little late to do anything. And you being pissed off isn't going to help anyone." _

"

_You're damn right you take full responsibility, I'm not cleaning up this mess, you're dealing with it on your own." Sara yelled._

"_I never asked you to clean up any mess, I told you what I did wrong, and that I was scared and all you can do is be pissed. I really could use my mother right now, not a mad woman." Kaylee yelled right back._

"_Well I'm sorry that can't exactly be happy in this situation." Sara had said and as she turned back to the road, they hit a patch of ice and the car started to spin, before going off the road and hitting a tree dead on._

_When Sara had woken up she was in the hospital, with Gil by her side._

"_Where is Kaylee?" was the first thing out of her mouth. Gil looked uncomfortable._

"_What?" Sara asked looking even more concerned._

"_She is in surgery. She had a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, some broken ribs. And a concussion I already donated blood, for her transfusion" Gil said looking distressed._

"_What about the baby?" Sara asked._

_Gil closed his eyes, "She lost the baby. It was a little girl." _

_Sara didn't know what to say, or do. "Is Kaylee going to alright?" Sara whispered._

"_The doctors aren't sure yet. It touch and go at the moment. If they're able to fix everything and she pulls out of the surgery, she should be alright, physically." He replied._

"_How are we going to tell her?" Sara asked._

"_I don't know. Sara I really don't know. I'm glad you two are still me, however." _

_Sara didn't say a word, she just started to cry._

"Gil, all of that was my fault. If I had been paying attention and not yelling at her. All she needed was her mother and instead I acted like mine. This is my fault." Sara sobbed as she got to the end of that night. "She was in the hospital for three weeks. Three weeks, and she never woke up. I thought I was going to lose her too. And then when she did wake up, we had to tell her, she had lost her baby. I, it was all my fault."

"Sara this is not your fault, it's nobody's fault. You've got to stop carrying around this guilt and talk to your daughter. She needs you, and so do Miranda and Sam." Gil said holding Sara until she fell asleep, he carefully laid her to bed, then went to check on his children.

He loved them all to death. And loved watching them sleep.

Miranda was curled up in a tiny ball holding tightly to a stuffed ladybug. She was a carbon copy of Sara. Long limbs, long brown waves, even that gap toothed smile. Sam was a completely different story, he resembled Gil to a tee. His blue eyes, his soft darker curls, and dimple. Kaylee, sprawled out across her bed was the one who resembled both of her parents. His blue eyes, and dimple, Sara's hair and body shape. She was easily the most beautiful of his children and would always hold a special place in his heart.

**Okay I'm sure I through you all for a loop. Hopefully you're interested in the back story and not ready to kill me. Don't worry things will get better for our Grissom family, promise. Please leave me a kind review and I'll update sooner. ;)**


	3. The Next Steps

Everyone knows how badly falling apart can feel. Because on different pain levels we all feel it. Weather that pain be from something we've done to ourselves, or it was pain inflicted by another person, intentional or not. However we all deal with pain differently. And as it sometimes goes it takes more tape, glue and staples than we posses to put ourselves back together again.

In fact sometimes we are lent more tape, glue and staples, than we thought was even needed to replace or repair damage done. Now be it that the person who helped put all of our pieces back together again, be a friend, a family member or a nice stranger only wanting to see our suffering end, it all depends. But the help they provide is priceless. Sometimes it's to help us understand and let go of guilt we've been carrying, or to help us tell the person, who has hurt us more than we thought possible, how hurt and angry we are. But on some level and in some way, we are these lost people, and they do need help.

Gil knew that Sara and Kaylee were in need of this type of help, and honestly he wasn't sure he would be able to provide that kind of help. Sure he had tried, but on some level only Kaylee and Sara were going to be able to repair the damage done to one another. He knew they had the supplies needed to patch each other up, but they lacked the know-how, and motivation.

This was the morning he was going to try to help Sara find that motivation. Yes they had talked that night over, but Sara was still worried that if she brought that night up, Kaylee's pain would be irreversible. Gil knew however that with both of them wielding emotional, duct tape and super glue, she would be alright.

"Hey, sleepy head, how are you doing this morning?" He asked as Kaylee began to stir.

"No one is going to yell at you, however I do suggest you go shower and drink some coffee." he teased from the doorway.

"Yeah, coffee, the killer of hangovers." Kaylee mumbled as she trudged past her father to the restroom.

Smiling slightly Gil returned to the kitchen to help his youngest two children get ready for the day. "So what do you two want to eat for breakfast?" he asked happily, looking at their tiny exhausted faces.

Sam was the first one to say anything and even when he did, he only mumbled two words, "French toast." at which Miranda simply agreed by nodding her head, she rarely had to say anything when Sam was around, he took the liberty to speak for both of them, this worried Gil, but Sara found it cute.

"Okay you bed bugs, go get dressed I'll start breakfast." he said chuckling at his children as they trudged back up the stairs, in a similar fashion to Kaylee.

A few moments later Sara appeared downstairs

"Oh you do, do you?" She jokingly asked as she maneuvered around him to reach the coffee pot.

"Yes, I think we should allow Kaylee to skip school today and you skip work and talk with your daughter." Gil replied. He could tell Sara was hesitant due to the look on her face.

"Sara, it's now or never." He whispered.

Yeah, I know you're right." she mumbled in return as she moved to the table, soon be joined by Sam and Miranda, dressed and hair done.

"Okay, you two eat up, so you can catch the bus." Gil said placing plates down in front of them, and one in front of Sara, "You too." he added looking at her.

After the twins were done and they had cleared their places, they pulled on their shoes and backpacks, and Kaylee made it down the stairs in time to tell them, goodbye.

She skillfully avoided any contact with either of her parents, refusing to even look acknowledge their presence until Gil spoke up.

"Kaylee, we'd like to talk to you." He started. Kaylee raised her hand in protest, "I know I screwed up, and broke the rules so please spare me the lecture and just leave the list of my punishment chores on the fridge, I'll do them when I get home, I'm late." She rattled off, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Neither Gil or Sara spoke for a moment, "Speaking of late, I am. Gil I think I'm pregnant." Sara mumbled looking at the table. Gil did a double take.

"I'm sorry, you what?" he clarified.

"I think I'm pregnant." Sara said again

"Have you taken a test or seen a doctor?" He asked coming to sit across from her.

"No, but I feel the same way I did with the twins. This is not good timing. At all. All of our children are eight years apart and my oldest doesn't notice my presence and thinks anytime we want to talk to her, it is to punish her. How the hell are we going to do this?" Sara asked her head in her hands.

"Well first we find out for sure if you are pregnant, then we quarantine Kaylee until she talks to us, and then we celebrate, if you are having a baby, and if we're able to heal Kaylee's heart." Gil says ah as rubs Sara's arm in comfort.

'I love you Gil, you always make scary situations not so bad. Thank you." Sara replied

"Honey, that's my job. Now I think we should go the store than go get Kaylee." he suggested.

"Okay, but how are we going to tell her, if I am? I mean it's bound to not be a pretty conversation?" Sara asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure on that one yet, let's wait and see how much progress we can make, than we'll decide how approach that subject." Gil said giving Sara a hug as they got ready to leave.

"Okay, bugman, I hope you're right." She mumbled as they leave the house.

**So hope you like, please leave me a nice review ;)**


	4. A baby remembered

"When the hell did Kaylee do that?" Sara gasped at Gil as they walked to the student parking lot, and saw Kaylee grabbing something from her vehicle.

"Do what? Do I even want to know?" Gil asked hesitantly.

"She got a tattoo! And look at her ears! That's three holes!" Sara continued, not noticing Gil obliviousness.

"Oh, well it could be worse right? She could come home pregnant. Oh no, she did that last year. Does she always have to be the one child we know nothing about?" Gil ranted to himself.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to kill her." Sara muttered .

"Hey Kay you want to put that back, you're coming with us." Gil asked his daughter. Kaylee whipped around pulling her jacket on faster than imaginable.

"What?" she snapped.

"We need to talk to you, so let's go. Follow us." Sara clarified. Kaylee glowered then turned back around.

"I'll see you later." She said giving a boy a kiss, as he got out of her car.

"Who is that?" Sara nearly shrieked. She thought she was going to pass out, boys, piercing, tattoos.

"I have a feeling we don't want to know." Gil answered.

Before they could say anything else, Kaylee was in the car, door slammed shut and engine running, giving her parents quite a look.

"Tell me again why this was necessary, she's liable to kill us both." Sara said as they walked back over to their car.

Gil didn't even have a response to that one.

Kaylee however played nice- well nice enough and followed them, to the house.

"Where are we?" Kaylee asked as they got out of the car.

"You're grandmothers." Gil replied.

"Oh great, another adult to hate me, wonderful." Kaylee murmured. "I need a drink."

"Yeah me too, your mother hates me." Sara muttered much like Kaylee.

"No, she does not and no you do not." he answered both of them in one sentence as he opened the front door.

"Gilbert?" a voice called. Kaylee chuckled at her fathers full name.

"Hey mom, it's me, Sara and Kaylee." he answered as he guided them into the living room.

"Sara." His mother said stiffly.

"Hi, mom, how are you?" Sara replied trying to be polite.

"I'm fine. Now who is this?" She asked looking over Kaylee.

"Mom, this is my eldest daughter Kaylee." Gil said.

"Oh, very well then. You need to feed her more, and cut her hair, something could be living in there." She said.

"Yeah, okay mom, will you stay here with them, I need to get something from upstairs." Gil asked heading up the hallway.

"So, what do you all need now?" Gil mom asked.

"I really don't know, Gil brought us here." Sara said.

"Of course you don't, you never did." she muttered back.

After what seemed like forever, the Grissoms were back in their own home, when Gil handed Kaylee something.

"Open it." he said as they sat in their living room.

Kaylee opened a box to revel a baby blanket. It was pink and trimmed with lace, on it, it said,

_Cassandra Grissom _

Kaylee's eyes filled with tears, "Where did this come from? Why would you give this to me? She's gone." she choked out holding the blanket up to her abdomen, and holding it close.

"But not forgotten." Gil answered her.

**Okay I'm sorry it's short I'm busy, school, meetings and I'm sick, so I apologize, but I wanted to give you something. Please review ;)**


	5. Family Road Trip

**Thanks to Moochiecat for betaing this for me!**

"It's not your fault, Mom. I know I should've told you that, but I wasn't sure how. I'm sorry." Kaylee mumbled to her Mother.

"It's not yours either." Sara replied sitting next to Kaylee. They held each other close, while they cried together.

Gil was glad to see them each taking a step towards healing.

Later, after they had each talked and were all cried out, Gil decided to propose something.

"I was thinking, what if we all went on a trip. A big one. We'll take Catherine, Lindsay, Greg, Nick, and Warrick along with us. I think it would do everyone good." He said.

"I think it's a great idea. Kaylee?" Sara inquired.  
"I'm game. so long as I don't have to sit next to Greg the entire trip."

"Deal. I'll call the team, tell them we are going on a mandatory trip, and they need to be here - ready to go tomorrow morning at nine." He said, leaving the room to make phone calls.

Taking advantage of this moment alone, Sara turned to Kaylee.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm pregnant." Sara said. She could see the hurt and anger flash across Kaylee's eyes, before being replaced with a forced smile.

"Wow, congrats, Mom." Kaylee said giving her a hug, before going to go pack.

"Hey. Where are we going? That might determine, clothing choices." She called from the top of the stairs.

"Nope, not telling you, not even your Mother. So pack for all occasions." Her father replied.

She just smiled. This was bound to be interesting.

The next morning, the Grissom family was standing outside in their driveway, waiting for everyone else to arrive, Miranda and Jack were in the back of their Mother's Suburban, huddled together asleep. Kaylee was just finishing placing luggage in the trunk of her car, when everyone else arrived.

"So Gris, want to tell us about this mandatory trip we're taking?" Warrick called as he piled more luggage into each of the vehicles.

"We are a family, all of us, and we all need some healing, so we are taking a trip. So choose your vehicles carefully, because the people in it will be your traveling buddies until we get there." Gil answered.

Soon all the luggage was dispersed between, Sara's Suburban and Kaylee's Denali. And after a long time Sara, Gil, Miranda, Sam, Greg, and Catherine were in one vehicle. Nick, Kaylee, Warrick and Lindsay in the other.

It was decided that Gil and Nick would drive first, then they would just rotate in shifts.

"So Catherine, are you and Lindsay avoiding each other?" Sara asked as the hit the road.

"No, we just decided we needed to pace our time together or fireworks would happen. Besides, she loves Kaylee and she is in the other vehicle. Speaking of which, what about you two, avoiding each other?" Catherine responded.

Sara laughed, "No, Kaylee's just protective about her car, I'm surprised she let Nick drive. She doesn't like anyone else to drive if she is in the car."

"Wow, and I thought you were the only one like that." Greg teased.

"Greg, don't make me pull this car over." Sara threatened.

"Shouldn't you be saving that for them?" Greg asked pointing to the back seat.

"Normally I would, but they're not doing anything, you are." She said.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything. You're the one annoying Momma." Miranda said.

Everyone's jaw dropped, Miranda never spoke, Sam did.

"What?" she asked self conscious.

"Nothing baby, we just like to hear your pretty voice." Gil said, trying to keep her from not speaking.

Meanwhile, in the other car Kaylee had curled up under a blanket and had a pillow propped against the window. She was cuddling with Cassandra's baby blanket, while she slept.

"Should we wake her up?" Lindsay asked.

"No!" Warrick and Nick answered at the same time.  
"Okay, sorry, care to tell me why not?" She asked.

"We wake her up, there will be hell to pay. She's been like that since she was little. You don't wake her up." Warrick explained.

"Oh, okay. That's weird." Lindsay mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Warrick teased. "We used to have to hold her and carry her around to sleep, otherwise she'd scream, and scream. We all would take turns on baby duty so Sara could sleep, while Gil worked."

"Hey, yeah I remember that. She was so cute back then." Nick called.

"Who you kidding? She still is." Warrick responded.

"True. Hey anyone know what's with the blanket?" Nick asked.

"No, but I'm sure if we needed to know, she'd have told us." Warrick said.

"So, who wants to play the ABC game?" Lindsay asked. So they would have something to do.

"Oh, no! Get ready to have your butt whipped." Warrick called, looking out the window in search of letters.

"No, I'm going to win." Nick answered.

"Who says I won't win?" Lindsay said. "Who wants to bet?" 

**Alright so please leave me your wonderful thoughts, thanks Kayla ;)**


	6. Hotel Pairings

**I don't own Denny's or Super Eight. Do not sue me!**

"Don't you think we should stop soon? The kids are getting tired and hungry not to mention, it's raining." Sara asked Gil, now that she was driving.

"Yeah, we probably should. Someone call Kaylee and let her know, and tell her to stay on our tail, so we don't get split up." Gil answered.

"I'll call." Catherine said as she dialed a number. "Hey, Nick. Yeah we're going to stop and eat, and stuff like that, so just tell Kaylee, to stay with her mother."

"Alright, one problem down, so where are we? And where are we planning on spending the night?" Greg piped in.

"I'm not sure yet, but there is a Denny's and a Super Eight right here, so that should work." Sara said turning into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Okay, everybody, out. Catherine will you and Greg help Miranda and Sam get out?" Gil asked.

"Sure, okay little man, come here Greg's got you." Greg replied grabbing a barley awake Sam.

"Come here princess." Catherine called lifting up Miranda and her blanket in one fluid movement.

"Let's eat." Sara called taking Gil's hand and following everyone else into the restaurant. After a very baffled hostess was able to find a place for all ten of them to sit, and they all had various forms of caffeine did the chatter begin.

"Hey, how are we doing sleeping arrangements?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm not sure, anyone got any suggestions. Whatever pairing we do, everyone is going to have to share a bed." Warrick said.

"Okay how about, Gil and I with Miranda and Sam in one room. Catherine and Lindsay can share a bed, and Warrick with Nick, and that leaves, Kaylee and Greg." Sara mused aloud.

"That works we can put Cath, Linds, Warrick and Nick in one room, and Greg and Kaylee in the other that way they don't have to share a bed." Gil said.

"Kaylee can you handle a night with Greg?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, won't we? And if we're not, he can always sleep in the hall."

"Oh, wow, you'd better be good Greg, she'll whip you." Nick teased.

"Oh trust me, I'll behave, she is just as scary as her mother." Greg replied.

After they had eaten their fill, they all walked across the street to the hotel, and Kaylee was sent to book rooms while everyone else claimed luggage.

"Hello, I need three, double rooms." she asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry we only have two double rooms, and a single left."

"Oh, okay, I'll take those." Kaylee said taking the room keys and heading out to the parking lot.

"Okay, so we've got two doubles and one single. How is this going to work?"

"Oh, um, we can just stick to the original plan. Sorry Kay." Sara said. Kaylee's jaw dropped then became a pout.

"Fine." she grumbled. "I swear if I kill him, he had it coming."

"Alright everyone split up, we'll meet up in the lobby at nine tomorrow morning." Gil said. Everyone went their separate ways.

"So who do you think will be alive tomorrow morning?" Sara asked.

"Oh, Kaylee defiantly. Greg doesn't stand a chance."

"Yeah, this is bound to be a fun night." she said while grabbing one of Miranda and Sam's hands in her own and leading them to the elevator.

"Okay, would you like to shower first?" Greg asked, nicely.

"Sure, thanks." Kaylee said grabbing her clothes from her bag and heading to the bathroom, and trying desperately not to concentrate, on the fact that when she got out he would be there.

After her shower she brushed out her long hair and pulled on her shorts and tank top, and entered the room.

"Alright, all yours." she told him, bending over to place her other clothes back in her bag, unaware that he was staring at her . "What?" she asked standing back up, and turning around to catch him looking at her.

"Nothing, I, you're just really, really pretty." he stuttered out.

"Oh, well thank you, I think." she replied as she moved towards the bed, but was slowly blocked between Greg, and the dresser, as he moved closer to her.

"I should probably move right?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably." she was trying to say when he kissed her. For a moment she was stunned, then kissed him back, before, pulling back.

"We can't." she mumbled between kisses.

"Oh no, most defiantly not. But who would know? I won't tell. Would you?" he answered as he kissed her again more urgently, carefully moving his hands to her hips, and latching his thumbs into the waistband, so he was softly brushing below her belly button.

This causing tingles all over her body. "I won't tell." she managed to get out before, kissing him more passionately, and pushing him towards the bed, undoing his shirt buttons, in the process.

"Kaylee, are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked.

"Yes, now shut up, and kiss me." she commanded slowly pulling off her tank top, so that she was only her shorts and bra.

"I can do that." he said grasping her, close to him, between his legs and moving her head so that they were connected again, each fighting for control, as his hands moved to her bra.

Everything else was history in the making.

**Okay I know you're all about to shoot me and make me cry, but my muse had to be satisfied despite its crazy thoughts. So please do not kill me, I promise all will be rectified, that or a really fun hidden romance might start, not sure yet, depends on what you all think. Kaylee and Greg? FYI, he isn't too terribly older than her in my story he's only twenty-one and she's almost, seventeen. So if you don't hate me. Leave me a review. Please or I really will cry. Thanks, Kayla.**


	7. Now what?

When Kaylee woke up the next morning she was in Greg's arms, and completely naked. That was when what happened the night before hit her.

She had slept with Greg, willingly. She had always thought he was cute, and sweet, but sort of small compared to Warrick and Nick. She was wrong. He was actually quite large and muscled in his own right. And an amazing kisser.

This is when he began to stir next to her. "Morning beautiful." he whispered as he kissed her shoulder, causing the same amazing tingles to start all over again like last night.

"Morning." she replied, turning over so she was facing him, "You know I'm having a problem. I really could kiss someone right now, or maybe more. I'm not sure yet depends on the kissing, you think you might be able to help me with that." she said seductively.

"Hmm, I think that could be arranged." he whispered, pulling her lips to his. And they thought they were amazing the night before, this topped it. When Kaylee rolled over again, she was able to see the clock.

"Shit! It's eight thirty! We've got to hurry." she said sitting up and pulling the sheets around her. "You go shower fast, then I will." she commanded.

He just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Why don't you join me? Save water, and be faster."

"Fine but you are not getting lucky again this morning." she said heading to the bathroom.

"Oh trust me, I was lucky enough this morning." he said following her.

They were silent in the shower for a while until Kaylee, finished rinsing out her hair. She then turned to Greg.

"Greg, what was this? Are we just going to forget it, and move on and act like this never happened, and that we feel nothing?"

"I don't want that to happen. Kaylee I care about you so much, and I'd like to start a relationship with you. And not just sex, but a real relationship." he answered.

"Me too. Good answer by the way. May have earned you another lucky night." she said kissing him.

"You know, being with you kind of makes me happy. And I haven't been happy in a long time." Kaylee said pulling on her jeans, to finish getting dressed.

"I'm glad. You make me happy too." Greg said, grabbing her bag in one hand and slinging his over her shoulder. Then taking her other hand in his, and kissing it.

"We should probably head down to meet everyone else. We're late, and they probably think you've killed me by now."

"True. Do I look alright in the turtle neck? I was the only thing that hid the hicky." she asked as they held hand down the hall.

"You look beautiful." he said smiling at her.

"Another good answer."

* * *

"Hey, where do you think Kaylee and Greg are?" Sara asked, as they sat down at a table.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're just fine." Catherine said looking over a menu.

"I hope so. Do you think we should call?" Sara asked again starting to get worried.

"Sar, I bet they are fine. Kaylee's probably just primping and Greg is being nice and waiting for her. That girl likes the mirror." Gil said patting Sara's hand.

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's just order for her."

A few moments later Greg and Kaylee appeared in the entrance way of the dinning room, Kaylee let go of Greg's hand and stepped in front of him a few spaces, so they didn't look like an item. She gave him a wink before she started walking to meet the rest of the team.

"Hey, sorry we're late, somebody over there takes forever styling his hair." Kaylee said sitting down between he mother and Nick.

"No, problem, we ordered for you." Sara said.

"Okay, thanks. So how did everyone else sleep?" Kaylee asked.

"I slept like a baby once I moved Warrick to the floor." Nick answered.

"I forgot how loud Miranda and Sam snored." Gil said.

"Yeah me too, no wonder they have their own room." Sara agreed.

"Cath? Lindsay ?What about you?"

"She snores."

"Yeah well you talk." Catherine and Lindsay bantered before laughing.

"Kaylee what about you and Greg? He's still in one piece." Warrick asked sounding surprised.

"Oh I think we're good. He's a very stay on his side of the bed person, and didn't steal the covers or snore. So I slept fine." She said.

"Yeah I slept good. She just curls up on the other side of the bed." Greg answered looking at Kaylee, each trying not to share a smile.

Neither one of them noticing that they were just staring at each other, unaware as to what was being said around them, until food was placed in front of them.

"Oh, yay, food." Kaylee said trying to regain her composure, she giggled at Greg trying to do the same, while the rest of the table was watching them suspiciously. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, then they all headed out to the vehicles.

Greg pulled Kaylee aside behind one of the beams. "Don't forget me, when you're riding with the guys." he said kissing her.

"Don't worry I won't. They don't kiss as well. Well maybe Lindsay does, but she's just not as cute. I have my phone, keep in touch." she said leaving him speechless.

"Okay let's go." she said climbing to the passenger seat, when her phone buzzed, one new text message it said.

"_Really nice kisser, even nicer butt." _It read, from Greg. She just smiled before typing back.

"So bug man you going to tell us where we're headed now?" Sara asked kissing Gil.

"Oh, you know what, I don't think I will, nice try at bribery though." he commented.

"What if I promise to make it up to you tonight?" she whispered in his ear. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, okay maybe I can be persuaded to tell. We're going too….."

**Oh, cliffhangers, I know you hate me, so I guess you'll just have too review to get me to update. Please leave me your thoughts. Kayla ;)**


	8. Secrets Shared

**Okay I'm clearing this up now, Greg was in my first fic, I realize this, but he was an intern back then, because he was super smart and such. So for the tense and purposes of this story he is twenty one. Now I know my math is very wrong trust me. But unless you all really want me to take down Miracle and completely rewrite it so that he is not it, can we all just play nice, and go with it? Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Dad! Seriously, were are we headed? This is the third time in three hours. Count them three, that you've got us lost!" Kaylee nearly yelled into the phone, from her navigating position beside Nick.

"Okay Fine." she grumbled from some response she was given. "Pull over."

"Okay everybody out, apparently we are switching driving buddies. So Warrick and Nick, go switch with Catherine and Lindsay."

"Okay, bye sugar." Nick called as he moved positions from one vehicle to the other. Greg moved to the front seat, and Kaylee took over driving as Catherine and Lindsay climbed in the back.

"Everyone ready?" Kaylee asked as they got back on the interstate. "Okay good."

"Hey Kaylee what is this?" Catherine asked as she moved Cassandra's blanket out from underneath her bottom.

Kaylee shuddered momentarily, not sure how to respond. She finally decided that truth might be the best.

"That is a blanket that my dad had made for my daughter Cassandra. I was pregnant last year, um, and anyways the father and I, well it was just one of those things, and you know that accident mom and I were in? It happened on the way to the hospital, for a baby check up. After I was stabilized and out of surgery, they thought the baby and o would be fine, but I miscarried and I lost her."

Everyone was silent, not even Kaylee knew what to say, as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Oh look we're here." Kaylee mumbled as she got out of the car and went straight to the trunk and grabbed her bag and headed to meet her parents, so they could get rooms. Once again her and Greg were together. But she ended up going up to the room on her own and skipped dinner. She showered and crawled into bed, and cried.

Downstairs in the dinning room, Catherine decided to speak up.

"Gil, Sara, I'm sorry to bring this up, but we had in interesting conversation in the car. Um, Kaylee told us about Cassandra. I get the since she didn't want to say anything, but only some of us know and maybe we should just get it all cleared up now. I'm very sorry."

Sara had turned white, and Gil was calmly rubbing her back. "Sara you go check on Kaylee, I'll handle this." he suggested.

Sara made her way to the room, and knocked gently on the door, she could hear Kaylee on the other side.

"Hang on!" she called, clearly trying to look presentable.

"Kaylee, it's mom." Sara called through the door. "We know what happened, can you let me in?"

A moment later, Kaylee opened the door, she was in pink pajama bottoms and a lose fitting pink tee that hung off to one side revealing her bare shoulder. She had tear stains on her cheeks, that matched her red eyes.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry, come here." Sara said moving them so they were on the bed, and she was able to hold Kaylee, while she cried.

"It just, it hurts mom. I miss her, and I never even knew her. And then I'm jealous. You get to have another baby, and I don't. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. And I'm sorry." she mumbled into her mom's arms.

"I know, honey. I do. Before I was able to have you, I miscarried. It was a little girl, just like you. And I'm not going to sugar coat it. It hurts like hell, to lose that little life that was inside of you, that you loved so much and didn't even know. But one day you'll have a beautiful daughter, and you'll hold her safe in your arms and know that everything has changed and that all the suffering and pain you felt, was nothing compared to the love you felt for the baby in your arms." Sara told her as she smoothed Kaylee's hair.

"Thank you mom. For everything. It's nice to know you know how I feel. I'm glad we were able to clear everything up. But I need to tell you something that may have screwed it all up again." Kaylee said sitting up, to face her mother.

"Mom, I slept with Greg, twice."

* * *

**In the dinning room-**

"Alright everyone listen up, we're only going to go over this once, then we're not going to bring it up again. It's too painful on Kaylee, not to mention Sara. Agreed?" Gil asked refusing to continue until he had a headshake from everyone.

"Kaylee was pregnant last year, she and Sara were in that car accident and Kaylee miscarried. She was expecting a little girl and decided she would name her Cassandra, I had, got her that blanket made, and was going to give it to her when she was born. But then that happened and it was kept at my mothers until last week, and everything went downhill from that accident and Sara and Kaylee were finally able to work everything out and I decided she would be able to have that blanket, as a memory. And ever since I gave it to her, she's slept with it every night, curled up against her abdomen and held it there like she used to sleep when she was pregnant." Gil said.

"Wow, we had no idea. Poor thing." Warrick muttered. Nick just looked solemn, Catherine had moved closer to Lindsay and was holing her hand in a death grip. And Greg looked really confused.

"Alright now that everyone knows let's move on." Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then Gil's phone rang.

"Oh. Alright tell her I love her." He said to the person on the other line.

"Sara is going to stay with Kaylee tonight, their just going to do room service and we'll see them tomorrow, so Greg you're either with Me and the twins or Catherine and Lindsay." he explained.

* * *

**Back in the room-**

"Mom, please, if you're not going to yell or hit me please say something. I'm so sorry." Kaylee pleaded to her mother who looked as though she might be stone.

"Kaylee…."

**Oh what is Sara going to say? Guess you'll have to leave me a review so I'll update and you know what happens. Love Kayla ;) **


	9. Love and Hate

"Mom, please, if you're not going to yell or hit me please say something. I'm so sorry." Kaylee pleaded to her mother who looked as though she might be stone.

"Kaylee, I, Thank you for telling me. Can I ask why?" Sara asked starting to regain her control.

"I was stupid. I was pissed off and hurting, and I needed a release and he was here and kissed me, then one thing led to another. But he is actually very sweet."

"Okay, I won't deny I have had sex under similar circumstances but, it's really not the way things should happen." Sara said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Were you at least safe?"

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly thinking about that." Kaylee whispered going white, then running to the bathroom to puke.

"Please tell me that was just fear." Sara pleaded holding Kaylee's hair for her.

"I hope so."

"Me too. Okay I think you should go to sleep. I'll send Cath and Lindsay to bunk with you, and throw Greg in with the guys, he can't sleep with them." Sara said hugging Kaylee.

"Or so you think."

"So not the time, for that type of joke. I swear in two weeks you're peeing on a stick." Sara said leaving.

"Hey, how did everything go?" Gil asked As he embraced Sara, back in their room.

"Boy do you so not want to know." Sara said kissing Gil very earnestly, clearly getting her point across.

"Sara?"

"You're hear and I really need you. So shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to respond other than to kiss her back and undo her blouse buttons as she moved to his belt. After a few struggles at moving each others clothing, they were moving on the bed. Each getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Gil." Sara nearly begged as she spread her legs and arched her hips, ready for him. He complied almost instantly. Each reaching there peak and slowly falling into an exhausted tumble.

Neither of them said anything for a while until Gil's curiosity got the better of him. "Sara not that I don't like making love to you, but what was that?"

'That was my may of satisfying my needs and telling you about Kaylee."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah on top of her emotional breakdown she lost her clothes more than once on this trip."

"With who?!" Gil asked nearly having a heart attack.

"Who do you think?"

"No! I'm going to kill him!" he seethed.

"Well you'll have to kill them both, she didn't exactly say no, either time. Also, she doesn't remember if he used a condom. So there's that." Sara relayed calmly.

"How are you not freaking out?" Gil asked now in a sitting position.

"Why waste my energy? She's going to do what she's going to do. At least she told me. Also I don't think it's going to happen again, unless they start an actual relationship, which is what she's leaning towards, but we'll see."

"Yeah we will, you can't start a relationship with a dead man." Gil said pulling on his pants.

"Well she could but that could be just as bad. No hitting!" Sara called as Gil left the room off to find Greg.

"Greg! Get you're worthless ass out here now!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Dude, what did you do, sleep with his kid? Because he sounds really mad." Warrick asked as Greg slowly made his way to the door looking like a lamb to the slaughter.

**So opinions, thoughts? Anything? Please give me something! I apologize for the short length.**


	10. Gil's conversation tour

Huge thanks to Moochiecat my beta!

"Hey, boss. What's up? There's not a case to work on, is there?" Greg asked jokingly. He was trying to make light of his own possible death.

"Oh, there more than likely a chance there will be a case to work, but considering you will be the dead guy, you won't have much to do."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Can I at least know what I did, before I die?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you know. I know what you did, and then didn't, do."

"Yes, sir."  
"Good. Now let's get everything cleared up. And, if you're lucky, I won't shove my foot so far up your ass that when I wiggle my toes you have heart palpitations. Kaylee is my baby. _My_ little girl. AND under age. You are not. So not only did you take advantage of a minor, but you truly pissed off your boss. That's only my first point. My second point is that you didn't use protection. Now Kaylee could've said something but that was more your own

responsibility. So, on top of sleeping with my child, you did it unprotected. So, on top of all the praying you will be doing for a long time, you best pray that she doesn't end up pregnant. For obvious emotional and physical reasons." Gil ranted loudly.

Greg just stood there not saying anything, just waiting for him to continue, or dismiss him.

"Before I castrate you personally, I want to ask you, what the hell were you thinking? That she just an easy lay? Because she is much more than that. And if you got her hopes up in anyway, and make her cry, I promise you, I will make you cry. For a very long time. Now I will let you go, but you will stay away from her, until I say otherwise. Now go. I don't want to hear anything from you for awhile." Gil ordered before heading to talk to Kaylee.

"Dude, what was that?" Nick asked as Greg came back in the room.

"Yeah you might as well tell us, we heard most of that anyway." Warrick chimed in.

Greg slumped down on the couch before he spoke, "I slept with Kaylee the other night. And her parents found out."

"Get the hell out of town. You were not stupid enough to sleep with the boss' daughter. Yeah, she's gorgeous and smart and such, but man you do not do that!" Warrick spit out.

"Yeah man, you're lucky that's all that happened. Was it good at least?" Nick added in.

Greg just stared at him, annoyed.  
**  
With Kaylee-  
**  
"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Gil asked Kaylee as she opened the door.

"Sure." she said softly.

"I'm not mad you know. Well, not at you. I'm just disappointed. I thought you were in better control of things than that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Like I already explained to Mom, I was looking for an outlet, and it was wrong, and I feel bad about it. But it happened and I can't say that it didn't." Kaylee stated. "I know, that. I'm just worried about you. This isn't you. Piercings, tattoo's, random guys. Well, it didn't used to be you. I'm just concerned."

"I'm glad. That you care I mean. Not that my acting like this is the way I think I'll get anything. I'm just lost. I've gone through so many heartbreaking things, and I don't know what to do, or how to act. I'm sorry. I know I've let you down and set a bad example for the twins."

"Kaylee you could never let me down. I'm so proud of you. You're everything to me. I just want the very best in life for you."

"Thanks." She said, giving him a hug as they reached her room again. "Thanks for not freaking out, and killing me."

"Anytime. Night babe."

"Night." She said, closing the door softly behind him.

**So thoughts? Anything? Leave them please, just hit the button....**


	11. Cars, and seats

"Morning people." Gil called as everyone congregated outside the hotel waiting to hear what was going to happen.

"So, we're splitting you all up again, and due to recent events, I'm sorry to say you'll just have to deal with the new seating situations." Sara added in.

"Mom!" Miranda called, waving her arms frantically.

"Yes, baby?"

"I don't want a new seat. I like Sam." She said as though this was a very important issue.

Sara chuckled, "Well I'm sure we can let you and Sam sit together, unless he doesn't want too." She said looking over at him. He shook his head with such a look that everyone knew, it was wrong to even think of him sitting elsewhere.

"Okay, Kaylee, Nick, Warrick and Sara in one vehicle, and Catherine, Lindsay, Greg and Miranda and Sam in the other with me. Got it, let's go." Gil called, allowing them all to split up into their prospective vehicles.

"So, I've got to ask, how was he?" Warrick asked Kaylee once they were in the car.

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that one."

"Oh, come on, we all really want to know." Sara said.

"No, we don't. Well, I don't want too, that's just wrong. Her and Greg." Nick shuddered.

"Shut up and drive." Kaylee demanded.

"Please?" Warrick begged.

"No."

"What do I have to do to get an answer?"

"Die."

"Then you'd do what? Tell my head stone?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Wow, she sure likes you." Nick called from the drivers seat.

"Who you kidding, she loves me, and one of these moments I'm going to wear her down." Warrick called back.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sara dropped in. "Kay, where are the CD's?"

"Glove box."

"You know your dying to tell someone and I'm offering."

"Kill me now!" Kaylee grumbled.

**In Grissom's car-**

"Greg, how are you still alive?" Lindsay asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" he tried to cover up.

"You know exactly what I mean. Really dude, you had to go after _her_. Bad idea."

"Yeah I know."

"Speaking of which, " Catherine said turning around from her spot in the passenger seat so she could reach Greg, "You are an idiot! And you're lucky I found out after Grissom already got a hold of you, because trust me, if I did get you, you'd be in pieces and you'd better stay away from Linds." She said slapping him.

"Ahh! Cath! Really?" Greg complained.

"Yes, really."

"No more trips, with the team, they're horrible."

"They wouldn't be so bad, if you'd keep your pants on around my daughter." Gil said.

"Trust me they're not coming off again."

"How is he supposed to do his laundry or shower with his pants on?" Miranda asked Sam.

"I don't know, adults are crazy." He responded.

"Yeah I know." She nodded.

**Sorry for the short nonsense chapter, but it's a good bridge for the next one. Please review anyway.**


	12. Fun in Florida

I do Not own CSI, or Disney World.

"Mom, does Dad even know where we're going? Because I swear, this is the never-ending car trip." Kaylee asked from her position in the passenger seat as her Mother drove.

"Yes, he knows where he is going."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"It's not just pregnancy hormones making you all happy?"

"No."

"Okay. Fine." She grumbled as she replaced her sunglasses and headphones before rolling over and trying to sleep.

"Hey, Sara, you need me to drive for a little while?" Warrick asked.

"No thanks Rick, I've got it." Sara answered.

"So, you excited about being pregnant?" Nick asked.

"Excited? I'm not sure. All right with it? Yes."

"Why wouldn't you be excited?"

"Because I've got a teenager and two eight year olds. It's a lot to handle. Not to mention my job."

"Yeah, but Kaylee helps you a lot, and you've got us. We're great babysitters. Aren't we Nick?" Warrick asked.

"Hey, if Kaylee is still alive, I think we deserve an award, that girl was tough the twins were a piece of cake, so this one will be no problem." Nick answered.

"So, you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy. But we'll see." Sara answered.

"What does Gil think?"

"He thinks it's a girl and he's excited. But he's always more excited than me at the beginning, then I eventually catch up, once I'm done worrying."

"So, are we close?" Nick asked.

"Yep, a few more miles."

"Sweet!" Kaylee popped back up.

"I thought you were asleep." Sara said.

"Yeah, no. But I've always been a convincing sleeper." Kaylee joked.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that one." Sara told her.

"Whatever. Can we just be done already? I need to pee." Kaylee told her Mom.

"Well you're in luck we're here." Sara said pulling into the parking lot besides Gil's vehicle.

"Whoa, never mind, I don't have to pee. Can we go play?" Kaylee asked looking at the gates of Disney world.

"I'm with here." Nick said in aw.

"Kaylee, you want a roller coaster buddy?" Nick asked her.

"Hell, yes." She answered.

"Hey, wait for me." Warrick called catching up with them.

"You ready?" Warrick asked her as Nick and him each took one of her hands in their own.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go girl!" Nick called as all three ran inside to the first roller coaster they saw.

"I needed that on film." Catherine whined looking at the three in line.

"Does a photo count?" Sara asked her holding up her camera.

"Yes! I want a copy." Cath informed her.

"Deal. Now let's go play!"

"Lindsay, come on!" Catherine called.

"I'm coming let's go!" She said as they ran off too.

"Hey, you think they're happy?" Gil asked Sara, as Miranda held his hand , and Sam held hers.

"I think so. You two want to go play too?" Sara asked her youngest children who simply nodded, making Gil and Sara laugh.

"Well than let's go!" Gil said, grabbing Sara's free hand in his own as they all made there way inside with everyone else.

"Gil, why are we the only ones here?" Sara asked.

"The owner owed me a favor, so we have the park to ourselves for the next three days." Gil smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me. Is there anyone who doesn't owe you anything?" Sara asked.

"I don't think so."

"Hey, you two want to play in the water?" Greg asked Miranda and Sam.

"I'll take care of them. You two go have fun." Greg told Gil and Sara.

"Thanks." Sara said.

"So, bugman. Which one first?" Sara asked referring to the coasters.

"That one." Gil pointed. "I want to see Catherine pee her pants." He said smiling like a school boy.

"That's mean, but I'd like to see that too. Let's go!" Sara said pulling him after happily after her.

Okay more fun with the team in Disney World next chapter. Please review, I'll update sooner!

Kayla


End file.
